galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary Ch 02: The Robe
Glossary Ch 02: The Robe *a beautiful melody *a human named Pope *a man on that cross *a man who seemed to be tortured *A new voice *a table and a big cross symbol *a white bird *Admiral *Admiral Stahl *agent of the Rule *AI *Alice *Alycia Lichfangh *Alycia Lichfangh *Ancient Keeper *angel *animal-drawn wheeled contraption *another Ancient gate *anti-force of life *Arth *aura of yellowish light *authorities that decide such things *Auto Dressers *Auto-Dresser *Avatar body *banquet *black flames *black shroud *blasters *blue fields of Energy *boiling oil *bridal gown *bridesmaids *bridge watch *Brother, will you kill me? *calling device *Captain *Captain Harris *Captain Olafson *case of Cold Feet *Cave of Things *Center of Narth Prime *centimeters *certain waypoints *CHAPTER 02: The Robe *church *Church of Darkness *Circuit *Claw-like hands *clown *Colonies are destroyed *colored windows *Command seat *Commander *Communications console *Communications panel *Computronic *contraption with metallic pipes *copy of a mistake *corporal beings *costume of his ethnic background *Crea *dark and angry God *Dark God *Darkness Supreme *Death *deck plates *Deepa *Deepa *devourer of worlds *division of duality *DNA *Dress Uniform *Dualix *Earth *egg-shaped, fist-sized metallic object *Egill *Elfi *energy cocoons *Entity known as the Dark One *Eric *Eric Olafson *Eric the Dark One *Erica *Erica *Erica Olafson *Eternal Soldier *Eternal Warrior *Eternal Warrior *father whipping mother to death *First Son of Darkness *First Son of Darkness *fish on dry land *flier *Galactic Chronicles *general Lichfangh *gray Nul prince *Grey Ghost *Guardian of Earth *Gwen Hallow *Hans *Har-Hi *Har-Hi *He is the real one *heart of Narth Prime *hooded interlopers *Huhgavh *human *humans of Earth *I.S.T. *inner eyes *into a boat because it rains *JAG prosecutor *Journeys of the USS TIGERSHARK *Kermac *kill the infant *kilt *kneeling and had both of his hand pairs folded *Krabbel *Krabbel's jokes *lace *leather bound black book *Lieutenant Marcus *light years *long silky gloves *Lords of Light *Lunar base *maid of honor *Marines *matrimony *McElligott *Midshipman *midshipmen *MITI *Mother Machine *my ax *my ax and sword *My belt *my belt *my boots *my brother's voice *My father *My future husband *my old gun *my ring *my tormentor *Narth *Narth *Narth is older than most *Narth Prime *Narth representative *Narth Supreme *Navy black *Neo Viking *Nether regions *Neuro rippers *new sense *new to all these female things *newlyweds *Nilfeheim *nitwit *Nnnth *Odin help *Old spirit *Omniverse *one guy who stuffs all sorts of animals *order chip *overhearing god-like entities *PDD *peach-colored gown *personified death *photon *pillow with the rings *pistol *place where the Admiral was born *planet of nitwits *Pluribus *Power of the Dark One *prime concepts *Psionic powers *psionic probing *raised a church in your name *raised platform *RED-RED-RED protocol *Richard Stahl *ring bearer *rows of wooden benches *rule that is broken *Rule will be restored *Saresii *Saresii device *Saresii Device *separation from Eric was no longer just a feeling *Shafts of Knowledge *Shaka's father *Shea *shield of Saresii *SHIP *Shiss *Sol system *something about being female *sounded somewhat like *space ships *Stahl's old home country *Steel Gauntlet *story about a man *sun *tactical station *Tech Stop grenade *temple-like building *Terran aphorisms *the .45 *The Arth *the Ax *The banquet *The bride *the bridge *The Ceremony *the Coven *the Crucible *the damaged bridge *the Dark One *the decision *the Old man *The other shape *the Othmor *the promised one *The Prophecy *the shroud *The term God *the third way *the tokens *the tokens of power *the UNI *TheOther *thin leather gloves *thin leather suit *Tigershark *Tigershark was gone *Tigershark's *TransDim shields *tux *twelve pieces *Tyr planted Erica in you *Tyr the white Tyranno Fin *Ult harmonics *Ultronit mesh *unborn twin sister *Uncle Hogun *UNI *UNI cocoons *Uni-Technology *Uniform *Union Klack Corridor *Union military port *Union spaceport *Union tech *Unknowns *vessel of a God *Warner *watch duty *wedding *Wheeze's antics *white and red pieces of something *X101 *Y'All *young Narth *Your little nephew *your masters *your true self *your ultimate resurrection Category:Phrase Glossary